


i think he knows

by imposterhuman



Series: lover [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, M/M, New York City, No Angst, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: There was something about New York City, Steve decided, that put a different kind of light behind Tony’s eyes. Maybe it was the constant motion of a city that never rested, maybe it was the air of potential and success in every building. Maybe Tony was a dreamer at heart (Steve knew he was, but he’d never admit it), and saw his own future in the industrial skyline. Whatever it was, Steve would never get tired of seeing it.Tony was practically skipping, holding his hand tightly as they walked down the street. Steve chuckled fondly at his boyfriend’s excitement. He wasn’t much for New York City himself, but Tony’s happiness made the three and a half hour drive from Boston worth every second.





	i think he knows

**Author's Note:**

> because of miss americana, i got a lot of prompts on tumblr for a lover stevetony au, so here it is! this is now a series, so stay tuned, i plan to do all of the songs on the album, sans maybe one or two i didnt love
> 
> for lesbians-love-taylor on tumblr: "If your still doing stony prompt could you do I think he knows by taylor swift as a squeal to Miss Americana and the heart break prince also I loves the fic"
> 
> enjoy!!

There was something about New York City, Steve decided, that put a different kind of light behind Tony’s eyes. Maybe it was the constant motion of a city that never rested, maybe it was the air of potential and success in every building. Maybe Tony was a dreamer at heart (Steve knew he was, but he’d never admit it), and saw his own future in the industrial skyline. Whatever it was, Steve would never get tired of seeing it.

Tony was practically skipping, holding his hand tightly as they walked down the street. Steve chuckled fondly at his boyfriend’s excitement. He wasn’t much for New York City himself, but Tony’s happiness made the three and a half hour drive from Boston worth every second.

They’d rented a shitty car, the only kind they could afford, and had left at dawn to spend the day in the city. Steve had driven, if only because Tony was a terrible driver and didn’t deserve his license. Tony had kept his hand on Steve’s the whole drive, singing along to AC/DC and dancing (which, like driving, he was absolutely horrible at. It was still adorable, though).

“Look at that!” Tony pointed excitedly at a tall building, gripping Steve’s hand tight enough to bruise. “That’s the Fujikawa Industries lab building.”

“That’s where you’re going to work, right?” Steve smiled fondly, leaning into his boyfriend.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I want to, but I probably wouldn’t get the job,” he said. “They hire people five times smarter than me, and that’s the low end of the pool.”

“Well, then,” Steve didn’t argue; he’d had the same fight with Tony far too many times already. Tony was the smartest person he knew, leagues ahead of his peers at MIT, but he couldn’t see his own worth. He knew contesting it now would just lead to the desire to break his knuckles on Howard Stark’s face, and possibly the silent treatment from his boyfriend. “You’ll just have to start your own company. Stark Industries, or something, I don’t know. You’ll figure it out.”

“Logo made by the world famous artist, Steve Rogers, of course,” Tony agreed, going up on his toes to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to afford your commission, but I can think of some alternate payment methods…”

Steve flushed. “Tony!” he hissed, losing the battle against his smile. “We’re in public!”

“Well, if that’s your thing,” Tony shrugged delicately. He really was shameless; Steve loved it. 

“Shush, you,” Steve sighed, shaking his head. He looked at the map on his phone, trying and failing to figure out which they were going to get to Central Park, the next stop on their visit. “Can you read a map?”

“Can you not?” laughed Tony, taking the phone from him. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, Steven.”

“Yeah, yeah, just tell me how to get to Central Park,” Steve leaned up against the outside of a building, pulling Tony against his side. Tony was the perfect size to tuck under his chin when they hugged, and Steve absolutely adored it (even though Tony was still holding out hope for a growth spurt). 

“It appears we go… left?” Tony scrunched up his nose. “That’s not right.”

“You’re lucky you’re pretty, Anthony.”

“We go forward,” he decided, glaring at Steve, who gave him an innocent look. “It’s only a block.”

“Is that your final answer?” teased Steve. He barely dodged the smack Tony aimed at his arm. “Fine, fine. Lead the way, sweetheart.”

In no time at all, and with only two wrong turns that canceled each other out, they made it to Central Park. Steve’s fingers were itching for a sketchbook as Tony walked among the plants, wanting to capture the beautiful picture he presented. 

Luckily, he had planned ahead. Flipping past the hundred plus sketches of his boyfriend he already had, Steve opened his book to a fresh, clean page and took out a pencil while Tony laid down on the grass.

“Draw me like one of your French girls,” Tony purred, striking a pose that had Steve’s mouth going a little dry. His boyish giggle was in no way seductive, though.

“You’d have to stop fidgeting, then,” chided Steve, sketching some of the scenery as Tony rolled over to lay his head on Steve’s lap.

“Draw me later,” he decided, settling in a more comfortable position. “For now, I claim you as my pillow.”

“Do you, now?” Steve drawled, but he didn’t move Tony off of him. He just shifted his sketchbook so that he could keep working without disturbing his boyfriend. He had an art assignment due, anyway; as much as Tony was a better subject, his professors required some variety. 

“I do,” Tony sniffed imperiously, but his voice was tinged with fondness. 

He closed his eyes, wholly trusting. When they’d first met, Tony had refused to sleep in front of Steve, much less on top of him. The years of love and trust between them made that a distant memory, though. And love it was; even though Tony rarely said it out loud, Steve knew it couldn’t be anything but.

Steve traced the line of Tony’s cheekbone with a trailing finger, lightly brushing against freckles and a small scar on the smooth skin. Tony was achingly beautiful like this; still, peaceful, free. It made something in Steve’s chest hurt with how much he loved the other boy. He loved Awake Tony, with his manic energy and racing mind, just as much, but there was something special about the way the lines on Tony’s face smoothed out in sleep. 

“I love you,” Steve said, carding a hand through Tony’s curls and dropping a soft kiss on his forehead. “I love you so much.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered open. He looked at Steve and smiled warmly. Leaning up on his elbows, he twisted his body to kiss Steve properly, all soft and sweet with just a hint of bite, just like Tony. He didn’t respond, didn’t say that he loved Steve, too, but that was okay. 

Steve already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
